Qui choisir ?
by Maryella
Summary: Une histoire dans le style de Fascination. Lilyella trouve l'âme soeur pour finalement le reperdre mais à profit... Qui va telle choisir? Que va til lui arriver?
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque on perd ce que l'on a de plus cher au monde, il est dur de retourner à la vie normal, de redevenir un citoyen actif comme dirait certain. Moi, Lilyella, 17 ans, je venais de perdre mes parents dans, quoi de plus banal, un accident de voiture. J'avais été la seule rescapée de ce drame, mes parents eux, avaient péris, c'était il y a 4 mois. Ce jour là, trop fatigué pour conduire, j'avais laissé mon père prendre le volant pour nous mener jusqu'à un restaurant où nous devions fêter ma « victoire »au bac. L'ambiance était joyeuse ; mes parents, fiers, m'emmenaient dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Au bout de 10 minutes, nous prenions le dernier rond-point, le champ libre, mon père s'engagea, puis, tout allant trop vite, une camionnette arrive à fond et nous percuta de plein fouet.

Il y avait une chose que je n'expliquais pas ; j'avais vu la scène, oui mais, au même moment où tout s'était passé, j'avais entendu un grognement, venant de je ne sais où, quelque chose de dur m'avait propulsé hors de la voiture. A partir de ce moment là, mes souvenirs sont troubles, allongé sur le trottoir, deux voitures prennent feux, dont celle de mes parents, je crie, une main froide me touche, je tourne la tête puis plus rien. Je me suis endormie. Je n'ai vu que ses yeux, déformés par la rage et le chagrin. Des yeux à la fois verts et or, envoûtants et magnifique. Son visage hanta mes rêves tout le long de ma convalescence. Plus tard je me réveillais par un bruit lacinant, un « bip » insupportable, à vous en donner un mal de crâne, chose que j'avais déjà. Ouvrir les yeux avait été pour moi le parcours du combattant. Mes paupières, endolories, refusaient tout simplement de se plier. Etant de caractère têtu, je déployais toutes mes forces et finit par gagner la bataille. Là, la vérité me sauta aux yeux, comme dans un mauvais film. J'étais dans un hôpital, entourée de murs blancs, de machines dont le nom m'échappait et empêtrée dans un dédale de fil, tous reliés à ces machines diaboliques. Ma respiration se fit saccadé, je paniquais ; à ce rythme là, mon cœur finirait par lâcher d'ici peu. Une satanée machine s'emballa elle aussi et pour clore le tout, une douleur dans les côtes m'arracha un cri de martyr, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un couteau pour me découper en long comme dans une boucherie. Des infirmières entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, je refusais de penser « ma » chambre, tripotèrent des boutons et me firent une piqûre dans l'avant bras droit.

Vous devez vous calmez sinon la douleur s'empliffira.

Bonne nouvelle ! Je décidais de quand même les questionner.

Où sont mes parents, comment vont-ils ?

Les deux infirmières se regardèrent d'un air entendu et sortirent de ma chambre. J'en restée bouche bée. Elles étaient sorties comme ça, sans explication ni crier gare ! Quel culot ! Je décidais alors de les sonner, que ça leur plaise ou non. J'appuyais donc sur le petit bouton au dessus de ma tête, celui ci s'éclaira d'une petite lumière verte. Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, une infirmière daigna enfin venir, je pensais qu'on avait le temps de mourir d'ici a ce qu'elle se décide a venir…

Vous avez sonné ?

Son air m'agaçait au plus haut point, je lus sur son étiquette qu'elle s'appelait Martine et qu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante.

Je voudrais voir le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi et de mes parents, pourriez vous lui dire de venir le plus vite possible s'il vous plait ?

Son petit air s'effaça et ses traits se tordirent légèrement :

Je le préviens tout de suite.

Enfin quelqu'un qui voulait bien entendre ce que j'avais à dire… Je commençais à croire que la politesse n'était pas de mise dans cet hôpital. Alors que, fatigué je commençais à m'endormir, quelqu'un entra brusquement dans ma chambre, je le reconnus de suite. C'était Armand, mon parrain, âgé d'a peine 7 ans de plus que moi et si je dis cela c'est parce qu'il était amoureux de moi, alors que moi, pas du tout, enfin c'est un peu compliqué. Lui travaillait déjà pour une grande boîte international, gagnait aisément sa vie et à chaque fois que l'on ce voyait il tentait de me le prouver un peu plus. Toujours à mes petits soins, il ne manquait jamais de me faire un cadeau à chaque fois qu'il me rendait visite. Aujourd'hui, il avait la barbe des 3 jours, le visage tordu par la tristesse, vêtu d'un simple jean foncé style délavé et d'une chemise noir, je le trouvais plus beau que jamais, mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire puisque c'était tout ce qui me plaisait en lui : son physique. Il avait les yeux bruns incandescents, des joues creuses, des lèvres fines mais charnues, le teint de peau poupin, ses cheveux toujours coiffés étaient aujourd'hui en bataille ou plutôt d'un style effet décoiffés. Il s'approcha de moi, maîtrisant ses pas et se composant un sourire sur les lèvres, chose que je haïssais. De derrière son dos jaillit un bouquet de fleur, plus précisément des roses de toutes les couleurs, il devait bien y en avoir une cinquantaine. Alors je lui dis :

Les fleurs sont interdites dans les hôpitaux.

Toujours aussi douce avec moi Lily… Mais enfin, comment te sens-tu ?

Son ton était celui de quelqu'un qui se maitrisait et je finis par me douter de quelque chose.


	2. Chap II

Que me caches-tu ?

Mais, enfin, pourquoi es-tu désagréable avec moi ?

Ne détourne pas la discussion !

Il soupira et reprit :

Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer…

A ce moment là, je crus que mon cœur allait explosé, Armand que jamais je n'avais vu pleurer, versa une larme et celle-ci suffit à me faire frémir d'effroi.

Réponds moi, lui criai-je

Ces yeux se troublèrent un peu plus, il se rapprocha de mon lit, posa le bouquet de roses sur une petite table et pris ma main droite dans les siennes. Au moment où il allait enfin parler quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Je ne pus dire mot et ce fut Armand, sans détacher son regard du mien qui parla :

Entrez.

Son ton était las et désabusé tout comme son regard. Alors entra un médecin suivit de l'infirmière qui était venue suite à mon appel. Ils se rapprochèrent donc, lui baissa les bras et entama son blabla :

Bonjour Mademoiselle, Monsieur, je suis le docteur Marcellan et c'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous à votre arrivée. Vous avez subi une légère commotion au crâne et vous avez trois côtes cassées…

Je me fiche de savoir ce que j'ai, qu'en ait-il de mes parents ? l'interrompis-je.

Les mains d'Armand se firent plus présentes et une chaleur m'envahit mais celle-ci ferait place au froid de la terreur.

Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons rien pu faire pour vos parents. Les secours sont arrivés trop tard, la voiture était en flamme depuis plusieurs minutes. Nous avons procédés à l'inhumation de ce qu'il restait de leurs corps. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix.

Je regardais Armand, dont le regard ce fit suppliant, des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son doux et tendres visages, moi, ma tête me tournait, ma respiration s'était bloqué et je ne comprenais rien.

Mais dîtes moi au moins comment vont-ils ! C'est incroyable ça, vous étés médecin non ?

Je pense que vous ne m'avez pas bien comprit.

Mais bien sur que si.

Monsieur je crois qu'elle devrait dormir, m'autorisez vous à lui injecter des analgésiques ? le docteur s'était adressé à Armand.

Je… Si vous croyez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux… Allez y.

Je commençais enfin à prendre conscience, mes larmes coulèrent à grands flots, et j'attirais Armand vers moi :

Ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas !

Je serais là ne t'inquiètes pas !

Armand !

Les larmes se cessaient de tarirent son visage, il embrassa ma main le temps qu'on me fit la piqûre et, quelques secondes plus tard, je sombrais dans un sommeil dur et assommant.

Durant mon repos mes rêves étaient donc hantés par son « sauveur » et le lendemain matin je me réveillais, la tête lourde et embuée. Il devait être tôt car, assis sur un fauteuil en faux cuir turquoise, Armand dormait paisiblement. Tel un coup de tonnerre, la réalité refit surface et j'explosais en sanglots. La douleur m'envahit comme un raz de marée, détruisant tout sur son passage et la raison n'existait plus. J'implorais mes parents de revenir comme un enfant qui se réveille d'un cauchemar au beau milieu de la nuit, de ce fait, Armand se réveilla, s'assit sur mon lit et me prit dans ses bras en me berçant tendrement et me caressant les cheveux. Je transpirais malgré que la température n'excédait pas les 20°. Je sanglotais, pleurer, crier, implorer n'importe qui ou quoi d'arrêter ma douleur. Je m'agrippais à la chemise de mon parrain et lui donner des coups. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais accablée par le chagrin, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, aucun mot appartenant au dictionnaire n'arrivait plus à sortir de ma bouche. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les sensations, tout était dénué de sens. Les seules choses que je comprenais étaient ma douleur et la présence d'Armand, sans qui d'ailleurs je dois bien le reconnaître, je n'aurais jamais survécu à cet ouragan. Il restait avec moi jour et nuit, ne mangeant presque pas, lorsque la douleur était trop forte et que je vomissais il me tenait les cheveux, me tendait la bassine, m'essuyait et me calmait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous un tel jour. Il me parlait sans cesse, de tout et de rien puisque je ne sortais pas, me lisait des revues. J'étais dans un état de léthargie. Uniquement pour s'occuper de moi, il avait pris deux semaines de vacances qu'il comptait prolongé me disait-il, il était la seule personne avec qui j'acceptais de parler. Sous ses airs de fils à papa, il aimait vraiment mes parents et moi, cet accident lui avait réellement brisé le cœur. J'appris, trois jours après mon réveil qu'en fait j'étais dans une clinique, et que si je le désirais je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée que la maison fut vide, je me mis à trembler à cette idée, voyant mes yeux et tout mon corps qui s'affolait, il me proposa de venir chez lui quelques temps. J'acceptais. Qu'avais-je d'autre ? Le lendemain quand je me réveillais, il remballait mes affaires (qu'il était allé lui-même chercher chez moi) et préparait mon départ.


	3. Chapter 3

Que fais-tu, le questionnai-je

Je range tes affaires, c'est le jour J.

Ah…

Il comprit que je n'avais rien à ajouter et ne dit mot de plus. Il mit des affaires propres dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse m'habiller. Il m'attendait en dehors de la chambre, mon sac à la main. Il me tendit sa main, comme pour me rassurer et me rappeler qu'il était là, je la pris sans hésitation car à présent ma vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui. Arrivé à l'entrée de la clinique, il me dit de l'attendre en prétextant de rapprocher la voiture, je lui répondis que je pouvais quand même un peu marché, il esquissa un mince sourire. Soudain, me revins en esprit un détail, jamais je n'étais montée dans sa voiture. Il nous arrêta devant une Mercedes coupé noir, jamais de ma vie je n'aurais imaginé rentrer dans pareille machine ! Il m'ouvrit la porte passager et me scruta attentivement, sûrement craignait-il que monter dans une voiture aller me rebuter.

Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Je n'ai pas peur de monter dedans…

Désolé, fut la seule réponse qu'il me donna.

Pour tout dire, je n'étais jamais allée chez lui non plus. Je savais qu'il habitait à Montpellier, dans un grand loft mais jamais je n'y avais mis les pieds. Nous prîmes donc l'autoroute qui était relativement vide, roulant à 140km. Je ne pus dire un seul mot. Lui me guettait souvent ce qui commençait à me taper sur le système alors à un moment je soutiens son regard et lui dit :

Qu'est ce qui a encore ? il parut choqué

Je, je voulais m'excuser enfin, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de mon fait mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche tout en restant lointain, malgré les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, je te jure ne jamais abusé de toi au quoi que ce soit, je t'aime et respecte trop ta douleur pour te demander quelque chose. Je ne parle pas de me déclarer ta flamme bien sur que non mais je pensais plutôt à une conversation, mais ne t'en fait pas je n'attends rien. Sache juste que je suis et serais toujours là pour toi et que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

Je beuguais sec. Ce qu'il venait de me dire me toucher beaucoup alors, prise d'un élan de reconnaissance, je souhaitais l'en remercier.

Je sais tout ça, je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiment ni de ta présence, et je veux t'en remercier. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais survécu.

Un sourire franc et tendre s'étira sur son divin visage et j'eus un pincement au cœur, ce qui me fit peur. Je connaissais ce sentiment mais ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il surgisse, je le chassais donc de mon esprit mais une action vint détourné mon attention. Armand avait levé sa main droite du voulant pour la passé délicatement sur ma joue tout ça en me souriant tendrement. Je ne pus résister de sourire ni de rougir. Alors ses yeux pétillants de bienveillance se reportèrent sur la route et sa main sur le volant. Je finis par m'assoupir quelques minutes, bercé par le son feutrée du moteur et me réveillé quand je sentis la voiture ralentir puis s'arrêter.

Je t'ai réveillé ?

Non pas du tout…

Il baissa sa vitre et tendit sa carte gold à la machine. En sortit un ticket puis la barrière se leva pour nous laisser passer.

Où est ce que tu habites, le questionnais-je

Mon loft est un peu excentré de la ville. Juste à la sortie, ce n'est pas très loin, à deux minutes.

Hum …

Oh ! ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras ta chambre avec ta salle de bain attenante

Je ne m'inquiétais pas, merci.

Euh… de rien, c'est bien normal.

Non pas vraiment mais c'est vraiment adorable de ta part.


	4. Chapter 4

Il piqua tout simplement un fard et ne rajouta rien. Il avait raison, deux minutes après notre échangé, il rentra dans une petite résidence composée de deux vastes bâtiments. Il m'expliqua qu'il y avait deux appartements par immeubles et que dans chacun de ces appartements il y avait un étage et aussi un garage. A l'aide d'un interrupteur portable il actionna la porte du garage qui s'ouvrit pour pouvoir y rentrer la voiture. J'ouvris ma portière pendant qu'il déchargeait mes affaires. Le garage n'avait rien de spécial, il était garni d'un bac congélateur ainsi que de centaines de bûches, j'en conclus qu'il avait une cheminée. Il passa devant moi pour me guider, nous montâmes un escalier en béton, m'ouvrant la porte pour me laisser passer, je découvris l'intérieur luxueux et chaleureux de son appartement. J'en restais cointe. Etant un loft, toutes les pièces étaient ouvertes et donnaient donc les unes aux autres. A 20 mètres de moi se tenait une cuisine américaine avec un bar. Composé d'un meuble central, il y avait un gros frigo à l'américaine suivit par un grand plan de travail, sur le pan d'en face le four, puis sur le pan de droite une grande vasque servant d'évier et à coté un lave vaisselle. Tous les instruments de la cuisine étaient en inox, les murs couleur lie de vin s'accordaient à merveille. Du côté gauche de la pièce trônait un canapé magistral en cuir beige sur un tapis rayé multicolore. En face une télé écran plasma était posé sur un meuble bas en contre-plaqué beige ou étaient rangés quelques DVD. A droite il y avait le coin repas avec une longue table rectangulaire en bois massif entourée de 8 chaises mais il devait certainement y rentrer 12 personnes. Deux grands chandeliers étaient posés par-dessus un chemin de tables blanc. Tous les murs de cette grande pièce étaient peints en différentes teintes de beige et d'écru, quelques tableaux étaient dispersés, tous très colorés. Derrière la télé grimpait jusqu'à l'étage un escalier en fer forgé simple mais très moderne, les rambardes de l'étage étaient dans le même style. En face de la cage d'escalier un lit était placé sous le toit en pente, à gauche de celui-ci un long placard s'étendait. A droite du lit une petite pièce faite avec des briques de verres faisait office de salle de bain, Armand m'ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse y jeté un coup d'œil. Le style était sobre mais très élégant. Nous passâmes ensuite à « ma » chambre qui celle-ci était cloisonnée. Une porte fenêtre donnait sur une petite terrasse, le style était couleur taupe et bordeaux, il y avait effectivement une salle de bain attenante, séparée par un rideau épais. Celle-ci était dans les tons rouge et noir, mes deux couleurs favorites, il y avait une douche et ainsi qu'une grande baignoire, une grande vasque servant de lavabo surmontée d'un grand miroir rectangulaire, le reflet que je vis de moi-même ne me plut guère.

Ca te plait ?

Ton appartement est magnifique !

Merci. Je te laisse t'installée, je redescends, il faut que je passe un coup de fil.

Ok.

Il me laissa donc seule. Je m'avançais vers la grande armoire en chêne massif et rangeait mes affaires puis quand j'eus terminé je m'assis sur le bord du lit et contemplait dehors. Ce coté de la chambre donnait sur des champs. Le ciel était très couvert et je me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait. La lumière faiblissait et moi je restais là, planté, ne pensant à rien, oubliant ou j'étais, qui j'étais et ce que je devais faire. Armand revint au bout d'une bonne demi heure, il frappa doucement à la porte et me dit :

Si tu as faim je peux te préparer quelque chose à manger ?

Non merci…

Tu es sure ?

Oui oui, si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais me coucher tôt, je suis lessivé.

Non pas de problème, je comprends. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où est ma chambre, n'hésites surtout pas.

Merci

Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, il referma doucement la porte et je l'entendis redescendre les escaliers. Suite à ça, je me mis en pyjama, me rinçais le visage puis me glissais sous les couvertures. Le lit sentait délicieusement bon, rien à voir avec celui de l'hôpital. Cette pensée me fit pleurer car elle m'avait rappelé pourquoi avais-je été dans cette hôpital, je m'endormis ainsi. Dans mon rêve, j'étais en voiture, cette fois-ci avec Armand et nous nous engueulions, il roulait très vite, le temps était à l'orage et moi je ne cessais de pleurer quand tout d'un coup, des phares inondèrent l'habitacle de la voiture, on nous fonçait dessus, j'entendis Armand avoir un haut le cœur puis d'un coup, quelque chose ouvrit ma portière cria « Cela suffit » et m'en extirpa. Je vis très nettement la personne, un être magnifique, avec les mêmes yeux dont ceux je me rappelais après mon vrai accident, il me déposa sur la route, à l'écart, et regarda le crash avec un sourire. Je me retournais vers lui, horrifiée, me relevais d'un coup et hurlais « Armand !!!!! », cette homme me rattrapa par la taille et m'encercla de ses bras. Puis il me dit « à présent, plus rien ni personne ne nous séparera, tu m'appartiens ». Je fus extirpais de mon cauchemar en hurla de toutes mes forces, je sautais de mon lit et courais vers celui d'Armand, qui avait déjà allumé la lumière et se levait l'air affolé. Je me jetais dans ses bras, transit de terreur, il me calma :

Je suis là, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas

Je ne veux pas te perdre, sanglotais-je, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas.

Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais tu entends.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde, je voulais remercié ceux qui ont lu ma fic, à ceux qui m'ont laissé un review et qui m'ont encouragé... voila la suite puisque comme beaucoup d'entre vous je pars pour Noël... Bonnes Fêtes à tous !! Et pour les nouveaux lecteurs, n'hesitez pas postez des reviews c'est super encouragent !_

* * *

Je secouais la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il me porta dans ses bras et m'assis sur lui en me berçant tranquillement et doucement. Quand je fus calmé et que mes sanglots cessèrent de me secouer, je m'endormis tout simplement dans ses bras. Cette fois ci, je dormis comme un bébé, j'avais senti qu'il m'avait allongé à coté de lui mais qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché, pour cause, je m'attachais à lui comme une forcenée. Ainsi nous passâmes le reste de la nuit ensemble et mon sommeil ne fut jamais troublé.

Le lendemain matin, une lumière clair et apaisante me réveilla. Je m'étirais de tout mon long puis je me rendis compte que mon parrain avait déserté sa place et qu'une lettre l'avait remplacé. J'attrapais celle-ci et descendis les escaliers. Il avait tout préparé pour que je puisse déjeuner copieusement et n'avait rien omis. Je m'installais donc sur un tabouret du bar, pris un café et lus la lettre :

_« Lily, je t'inquiètes pas je suis seulement parti travailler, ne m'en veut pas mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je ne rentre pas à midi, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans le frigo et dans les placards, tu n'as qu'à fouiller. Ce soir je serais de retour vers 20h. Ne m'attends pas pour manger si tu es fatigué. Je te laisse au cas où mes numéros de téléphone, celui de mon bureau et mon portable, surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Si tu souhaites sortir, la clé de l'appartement est sur la porte, j'ai le double avec moi, prends de suite à gauche, sors de la résidence et continue à droite le long de la rue, il y a d'autres résidences et elles sont desservies par les bus de ville. Je te joins avec cette lettre 20€, excuse moi mais je n'avais pas plus d'argent sur moi, je t'en sortirais ce soir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas sortir appelle moi ou envoie moi un message je passerais te le chercher en fin de journée, sur ce bonne journée, peut être à ce soir. Armand »_

Pourquoi toujours ce même sentiment refaisait-il surface au mauvais moment ? Il fallait que je me l'avoue à moi-même, j'avais des sentiments pour Armand, mais de quel ordre ? Amicaux ? Amoureux ? Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, il m'avait toujours plu physiquement, sa façon de parler, de se tenir, sa classe, son élégance… tout me charmé en lui. Mais était-ce réellement le bon moment pour les lui avouer ? Etais-je convenable ? Je lui avais toujours plutôt mal parler et quand il tentait d'avoir une conversation avec moi je lançais une réplique cinglante à la figure. Une chose était sur, ce n'était pas en deux semaines que j'allais me remettre de la mort de mes parents mais quand il était avec moi, j'allais mieux, ma peine s'allégeait, comme si il en prenait une partie pour m'aider, me soulager. Il avait été plus que gentil avec moi (alors que je ne le méritais pas) et à présent il m'hébergeait. Je lui devais beaucoup… En réfléchissant j'avais la levé la tête et avait à peine remarqué que tout le long du mur à l'étage il y avait une bibliothèque, on pouvait y accéder et faire tout le tour du loft ! Cette découverte me mit de bonne humeur je décidais donc de monter pour l'explorer. Je fus surprise de retrouver au tout début, tous les livres que j'avais lu et ceux que je lui avais conseillé ! Il l'est avait acheté et même lu ! Je dus digérer cette information en plus. Ces livres était classé par courant, allant de l'Antiquité, au Romantisme, au courant des Lumières à aujourd'hui. Il devait posséder des centaines d'ouvrages. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! J'en avais le tournis ! Chez moi, j'avais commencé Le premier amour de Amigorena, je choisissais donc le même ouvrage. Je redescendis l'escalier et allait m'asseoir sur le canapé, munis de mon café. Après avoir quelques pages, j'entendis mon ventre gargouillé, signe que celui-ci avait faim. Déconcerté, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine à la recherche de « ma » brioche préférée qu'apparemment Armand appréciait aussi puisqu'il y en avait sur la table. J'en dévorais prés de la moitié et une fois repue, je voulus prendre une douche quand une sonnerie attira mon oreille. Après quelques secondes de retard, je reconnus la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. Incroyable, j'étais sidérée, il ait survécu à l'accident ! Cette révélation eut le don de me retourner le ventre et je courus jusqu'au toilette du rez-de-chaussée. Je rendis tout ce que j'avais mangé… Pantelante, je remontais l'escalier et découvrait sur une chaise dans le coin de ma chambre mon sac à main qui, je ne saurais expliquer comment avait survécu, je sortis le petit objet et lus un nombre incalculable d'appels en absences et de messages. Je l'éteignais tout bonnement, je n'avais absolument aucune envie de retrouver la civilisation, ma bulle douillette me convenait très bien. Ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé, je me fis couler un bain et me prélassait dedans, je m'assoupis même. Armand avait eu la gentillesse de me sortir une paire de serviettes dans lesquelles je m'emmitouflais. Je choisis un jean basic, un t-shirt et un petit gilet, puisque je n'avais nullement l'intention de sortir je préférais me sentir à l'aise dans mes vêtements. Après tout ces événements, un « bip » venant du four de la cuisine m'avertit qu'il était midi. N'ayant absolument pas faim, je décidais de m'autoriser une petite sieste qui d'ailleurs ne fut pas courte bien au contraire ! Car quand je me réveillais il était prés de cinq heures de l'après midi. Une fois n'est pas coutume, mes yeux bouffis par le sommeil mirent du temps à s'habituer à la lumière, je m'étais assoupi sur le beau canapé en cuir beige du salon et y avait dormi comme un bébé. Je m'autorisais un thé et un bout de brioche. Perdue une fois de plus dans mes pensées, je réfléchissais à la dernière chose que j'avais dis à mes parents : « je vous aime », jamais ces trois mots n'avaient étés plus vrais qu'aujourd'hui. Je pensais à eux, leurs façons de parler, leurs odeurs sans, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, pleurer. Je n'en étais tout de même pas très fière. Je me révoltais contre moi-même d'être obnubilé à ce point par Armand. Sûrement qu'ils auraient étés heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne plaisait, je me sentais tellement honteuse d'avoir ce genre de pensées si tôt après mon drame que je me dégoûtais moi-même. 18h.


	6. Chapter 6

J'avais envie de préparer quelque chose à Armand, ça lui ferait certainement plaisir de rentrer et de voir que le repas était prêt. J'ouvrais donc la porte du frigo et découvris tout et n'importe quoi ! N'ayant pas envie de me prendre la tête avec un quelconque jugement sur l'alimentation d'Armand, je choisis un poulet à faire rôtir et des haricots en conserve. Le temps de tout préparé, je ne vis pas l'heure tourné. A 20h30, alors que j'étais en train de nettoyer les plats que j'avais utilisés, Armand rentra, enfin. Il jeta sa veste sur le canapé avec sa pochette et viens renifler du coté de la cuisine.

Hum, ça sent bon dis moi !

Bonjour ! oui je nous ai préparé à manger.

Et qu'il y a-t-il au menu ?

Poulet rôti et haricot !

Génial, en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger à midi. Je monte me changer.

Ok.

Le temps qu'il se prépare, je mis la table, nous plaçait l'un en face de l'autre car je voulais que l'on ait une discussion. Je savais très bien qu'il travaillait dur alors pas la peine d'avoir un boulet qui vous attend en plus à la maison ! Quand il était arrivé je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour sa classe et son élégance. Maintenant que je l'observais redescendre, je le trouvais encore plus beau en simple t-shirt et pantalon pyjama à rayure. J'étais déconcertante ! Alors que je ramenais les plats sur la table, il s'installa et nous servit un verre de vin.

Qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ? me demanda t-il

Oh, rien de bien passionnant… Ah ! si, j'ai exploré ta bibliothèque !

Alors ?

J'ai trouvé entre autre tous les livres que je t'avais conseillé.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il baissa la tête et rougit !

Oui, je les ai tous lus.

Lequel as-tu préféré ?

Sur le bord de la rivière Piedra de Paolo Coelho.

Tiens c'est surprenant.

Tant que ça ?

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre alors qu'en revanche, je savais très bien pourquoi est ce qu'il m'avait répondu ça.

Finalement non. Mais je te connais mal…

Espérons que ça va changer !

Espérons aussi que le repas ne soit pas froid ! Allez je te sers !

Nous parlâmes très peu durant le dîner, je lui avais poser deux trois questions sur son travail. A la fin, tour à tour, nous nous observions. Ce manège me tapait sur le système mais ce fut lui qui brisa le silence en premier :

Ecoute, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'envers moi, ton attitude à changer… Parle moi, dis moi quelque chose !

Je, je ne sais pas comment t'en parler, c'est tellement étrange pour moi, je m'en veux de pouvoir avoir des sentiments, j'ai l'impression de souiller la mémoire de mes parents…

Pourquoi cela ? Enfin Lily, je sais qu'il est tôt mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un !

Je t'en prie, n'en fais pas trop.

Excuse moi…

Ne t'excuse pas c'est de ma faute…

Là je m'arrêtais net, une larme venait de couler sur son si doux visage, tout ça à cause de moi et de mon amour propre. Je me levais prestement et me dirigeait vers lui. Il prit sa serviette pour essuyer ses larmes mais je l'en empêchais. Du bout de mes doigts, je recueillais ses perles précieuses puis repoussant ses bras, je m'asseyais sur lui et me blottis contre son torse. Il m'encercla de ses bras fort, et nous nous étreignîmes durant plusieurs minutes, ni lui ni moi n'avions besoin de paroles, il comprenait ma douleur et moi la sienne. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, je relevais la tête pour voir son visage, il n'exprimait que tendresse, alors prise d'un élan amoureux et le voyant baisser la tête jusqu'à mes lèvres, je l'embrassais. Ce baiser dura deux bonnes minutes et ce furent les plus intenses de toute ma vie, je sentais toute sa passion et toute son ardeur, moi timide mais aussi passionné je me livrais à lui. Comme si je ne pesais rien, il me souleva et m'entraîna jusqu'au large canapé, où il m'allongea et où nous continuâmes notre étreinte. Celle-ci ce fit de plus en plus passionnée à mesure qu'il m'étouffait de ses baisers. Je ne pensais plus à rien, seulement à l'instant présent, si beau et parfait, que pour rien au monde je ne regrettais. Puis il me dit :

Je t'aime, mais ne croit pas que je veuille te forcer.

Je sais, me contentais-je de dire.

Alors il commença à défaire les boutons de mon gilet et moi je tentais de lui enlever son t-shirt. En deux temps trois mouvements nous étions nus et chacunes de nos formes épousaient celles de l'autres. Vers les 1h du matin, il s'assoupit. Moi calé dans ses bras, j'étais aux anges. J'attrapais le plaid qui reposait sur la tête du canapé et l'étendit sur nous. Je l'observais, le caressait et l'embrassait. J'aurais voulu que cet instant ne finisse jamais mais, rattrapé par le sommeil, je finis moi aussi par m'endormir. A 6h30 du matin, je le sentis se réveiller, je tentais alors d'ouvrir les yeux et ronchonnait en m'apercevant que c'était peine perdue mais il m'entendit quand même. Alors il se rapprocha de moi, m'embrassa et me dit :

Dors encore, il est tôt, je vais prendre ma douche et je file au bureau…

Hum… non je te suis.

Il rigola :

Tu veux venir avec moi au travail ?

Son ton était sarcastique

Ah ah, très drôle !


	7. Chapter 7

Dans le noir nous gravîmes l'escalier, je rentrais avec lui dans la douche et nous passâmes une demie heure à nous délecter de l'eau chaude et du toucher de nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. En sortant il me tendit son peignoir et lui prit une serviette. Je sortais de la salle de bain pour le laisser finir de se préparer et je m'étendis sur son lit, toujours emmitouflé de son peignoir dont l'odeur me faisait suffoquer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le sentis m'embrasser la joue puis plus tard j'entendis qu'il sortait sa voiture puis… plus rien je m'étais endormie. Vers les midi je me levais, d'une humeur plus que joyeuse. Je m'habillais beaucoup mieux que la veille puis descendis. Je retrouvais nos vêtements par terre ainsi que le plaid. Je trouvais la scène plutôt ironique, qui aurait cru que je coucherais un jour avec Armand, certainement pas moi en tout cas . Je ramassais donc nos affaires, les pliait soigneusement et allait les ranger. En ouvrant le placard à Armand je fus estomaquée. Il avait des dizaines de costumes, de jeans, de chemises, de t-shirts en tous genres. Piqué par la curiosité, j'allais par la suite voir de plus prêt sa salle de bain, je fus heureuse de ne pas y trouver de maquillage ! En revanche je trouvais son parfum et m'en mis sur la manche du t-shirt que j'avais mis, l'effet n'était pas le même mais tant pis, ça me suffirait en attendant ce soir… En explorant mieux son loft, je trouvais les CD qui étaient eux aussi à compter par centaines, j'attrapais l'album Older de George Michael et le mis dans la chaîne. L'air emplit tout l'appartement. J'adorais ce CD, évidemment je l'avais connu grâce à Armand qui un jour en venant chez moi me l'avait offert. Sous la table basse étaient cachés des magazines en tout genres : auto - moto, people, santé, politique, histoire, voyage et j'en passe. J'avais le sentiment qu'il avait du préparé mon arrivée pour que je me sente comme chez moi, il m'aimait… Cette pensée me fit tourner la tête. Je lus donc toute l'après midi des revues plus ou moins intéressantes et fis tous les tests que je trouvais. Vers les 18h30 je me levais pour préparer à manger quand Armand rentra. Je fus surprise qu'il arrive aussi tôt mais quelle bonne surprise tout de même ! Il passa le pas de la porte, les bras chargés de nourriture et d'autres sachets encore. Moi qui croyais que je pourrais lui sauter dans les bras.

Bien le bonsoir gente Demoiselle.

Bonsoir cher ami, comment vous portez vous ?

Eh bien ma foi beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis chez vous, sur ce il lâcha tous ses paquets sur la grande table de la salle à manger et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en pleuré. Alors il me souleva, tira une chaise et s'assis dessus avec moi sur ses genoux. Il me frottait le dos pour me remonter le moral et me berçait comme toujours.

Excuse moi, je ne veux pas nous gâcher la soirée. Montre moi plutôt ce que tu as acheté.

M'en voudras-tu si je t'avoue que parmi tous ses paquets il y a des mouchoirs ?

J'explosais de rire.

Bien sur que non, mais il n'y a pas que ça quand même ?

Oh non ! je nous ai acheté du chinois, deux DVD, quelques bricoles à mettre au frigo, un chiffon pour ma moto et ah ! oui je t'ai trouvé des pantoufles, je pensais que ce serait mieux pour rester à l'intérieur.

Oui ! c'est une bonne idée. Attends deux secondes là, tu as dit un chiffon pour ta _**moto**_ ?

C'est vrai, je ne te l'ai même pas montré ! Allez hop debout, tu vas voir ça !

Nous dévalâmes les escaliers menant au garage et il m'entraîna dans un coin où effectivement on pouvait reconnaître la silhouette d'une moto sous une housse de protection.

Je te présente mon petit bijou voire gros même ! me dit-il en enlevant la housse.

Je découvris une grosse moto rouge flambant neuve aux lignes agressives. Devant mon regard un peu perplexe il se sentit obligé de m'expliquer.

C'est une Ducati 999R, R pour racing, dit toi qu'on fait difficilement plus rapide et puissant sur le marché.

Je peux avoir quelques chiffres ?

Bien sur, 270 km/h maxi et 35000€, ça te suffit ?

Largement, j'en ai le tournis !

Eh voila ! Alors tu la trouves comment ? il était excité comme un gosse, que Dieu me vienne en aide pour résister.

Franchement, je n'y connais rien en mécanique mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle est… belle.

En m'enlaçant la taille il me dit :

Peut être qu'un jour tu consentiras à faire un tour dessus !

Peut être effectivement…, je ne me tenais plus parce qu'il m'embrassait

dans le cou.

J'ai une faim de loup, on passe à table ?

Hum hum.

Il pouffa de rire puis nous remontâmes les escaliers. L'air embaumé une odeur de nourriture chinoise, n'ayant rien manger le midi, mon ventre criait famine. Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre et dans un silence sacerdotal nous mangeâmes. Le repas se passa sur un mode calme mais Armand continuait toujours de me guetter. Je n'osais pas lui avouer que j'étais dans une bulle ou rien ne m'atteignait à par son amour, comme léthargique.

Tu comptes sortir prendre l'air demain ?

Sa question me tirait de mes rêveries et m'enveloppa d'un voile froid et je sentis mon visage se décomposé.

Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait peut être que j'y réfléchisse en effet.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincu. Ne voulant pas briser notre entente, je me levais et commençait à ramasser nos plateaux pendant que lui rangeait les affaires qu'il avait acheté. Finalement il avait raison, je devais bien reprendre contact avec le monde un jour ou l'autre, tant de choses m'attendaient dehors… Il monta prendre une douche, j'en profitais pour faire un premier pas vers l'extérieur : regarder les infos. J'allumais donc la télé est tombé directement sur une chaîne qui présentait les infos du jour. Ce ne fut pas si dur que je le croyais, quelques inondations en Espagne, des feux en Grèce, des meurtres, des violes… je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. Pourtant je ne régissais plus, je bloquais, mon cerveau refusait d'analyser les conséquences de tous ces désastres. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais j'étais incapable de les essuyer. Armand descendait les escaliers vêtu de son pyjama, tenant une serviette dans ses mains pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu quand il me vît, larguant des torrents de larmes, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, livide. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait lâché sa serviette par terre et courait vers moi. S'asseyant prés de moi sur le canapé, il éteignit la télé et me prit dans ses bras. Comme toujours, je m'agrippais à lui et sanglotais, ne pouvant presque plus respirer. J'avais été bête de me croire aussi forte. La douleur avait coulé dans mes veines tel un venin et m'avait paralysé. Passé de longues minutes ainsi, je finis par m'endormir. Je le sentis m'allonger sur le canapé, me recouvrit d'une couverture puis se glisser à côté de moi. Ma nuit fut affreuse. Je ne dormais pas, j'étais transi d'effroi et n'osait bouger. Je ne supportais plus de lui montrer mes faiblesses, à 6h moins 10 du matin je me levais et préparait du café. A 6h il se leva à son tour et vint me rejoindre, il m'embrassa sur la joue, je souris.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Bien et toi ?

Ca va…

Il but son café, j'étais certaine qu'il avait senti la froideur avec laquelle j'avais répondu, je m'en voulus automatiquement :

Je compte sortir aujourd'hui.

Il avala de travers.

Pardon ?

Cette après midi je vais en ville.


	8. Chapter 8

Mais enfin, tu as bien vu comment tu as réagis en regardant les infos, tu ne peu pas sortir seule, attends au moins que je vienne avec toi !

Non. J'irais seule. J'en ai marre de faire le boulet.

Tu n'es pas un boulet.

Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi. Je te demande juste de respecter ma décision.

Il tergiversa pendant plusieurs minutes mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui laisser le choix.

Très bien. A une condition : que tu prennes ton portable avec toi, que tu marches dans des rues où il y a des gens et si jamais quelque chose ne va pas tu m'appelles illico presto et je viens te chercher.

Ça fait plus d'une condition tout ça.

Je ne plaisante pas.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps et il me prit dans ses bras.

Promets moi de faire attention.

Je te le jure.

Où comptes tu aller ?

Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant me promener et flâner un peu.

Veux tu de l'argent ?

Arrête avec ça !

Ecoute moi à ton tour, je te le propose simplement pour que tu puisses te faire plaisir.

Je te remercie mais tu m'as déjà laissé 20€ et je ne m'en servirais que pour payer le bus.

Très bien, bon il faut que j'aille me préparer, me suis-tu ?

Ah ah ! avec plaisir.

Il m'entraîna par la main dans les escaliers puis jusque dans la salle de bain où comme des gamins nous nous déshabillâmes. Nos caresses étaient tendres et vives. Un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau chaude vous remet les idées en place !

A 7h30 nous étions tout deux prêts et pimpants. Lui sentant toujours aussi bon. D'ailleurs quand il partit, j'humais à fond son parfum avant de l'embrasser. Il n'avait absolument pas le moral de partir mais il le fit quand même. J'étais calme et sereine, nullement chagriner à l'idée d'affronter le centre ville et les habitants de Montpellier toute seule. Au contraire, une légère sensation d'excitation me chatouillait le ventre. Vers les 14h j'enfilais un jean, une chemise et une paire de basket. Je fourrais portable, porte monnaie, papiers et mouchoirs dans mon sac et passais le pas de la porte. Je suivis les instructions d'Armand et au bout de deux minutes de marche je me retrouvais devant le fameux arrêt de bus ou était déjà assise une mamie ; le prochain bus était dans dix minutes, je m'appropriais donc le bout de banc restant à coté de la vieille personne et patientais. Au bout de quelques secondes on me parla :

Vous êtes bien jeune pour sortir toute seule !

Pardon ? Non je n'avais pas rêver. La dame venait de me parler, sur un

ton autoritaire que je ne méritais absolument pas !

Vous n'avez pas un fiancé pour vous accompagnez ?

Et bien si mais il travaille.

C'est bien dommage, une aussi jolie jeune fille comme vous ne devrez pas sortir toute seule. Vous devez certainement me prendre pour une vieille délurée mais je suis pas encore sénile et je peux vous assure qu'une ombre plane au dessus de vous. C'est une ombre qui n'est pas contre vous, bien au contraire, mais contre les gens qui vous entourent. Faites attention. Tiens je pense que c'est votre bus.

Je me levais rapidement du banc voulant vite coupé cette conversation. Avais-je tant une tête à m'attirer la poisse ? Voila que maintenant une vieille me donnait des avertissements tombés tout simplement du ciel. Je me retournais pour la voir une dernière fois, elle avait le regard sombre et scrutait les environs. Le bus me mena à droite de la Place de la Comédie, en plein centre de Montpellier. La foule me fit à peine peur, je ne peux même pas parler de peur puisque c'était un simple sentiment d'infériorité dût au nombre de gens qui s'entassaient. En effet nous étions encore en été et donc beaucoup de gens se promenait, flânait, faisait les boutiques. Pendant 2 heures tout se passa comme sur des roulettes. Armand m'avait laissé sa carte de crédit (avec le code bien sur), j'avais parcouru le polygone et m'étais acheté deux pantacourts et deux débardeurs. En sortant du centre commercial, une chaleur étouffante m'envahit, je décidais donc de marché dans les petites rues à l'ombre ou un vent frais vous rafraîchissait. Ça et là, de petites boutiques de C.D, de sacs, de bijoux, des parfumeries, des antiquaires et autres encore laissaient leurs portes ouvertes en quête de clients eux même en quête de fraîcheurs, la boucle était donc bouclée. Le centre ville était en réalité un dédale de petites rues, je me perdis vite. Je me retrouvais sur une placette flanquée d'un petit bar et d'une boutique de vêtements pour enfants. Il était hors de question que je fasse demi-tour sous peine de me perdre un peu plus, je m'assis donc au bar, commandait un coca et appelait Armand :

Allo Armand ?

Oui, son air était affolé, qu'est ce qu'il y a, où es-tu ?

Calme toi, je suis sur une petite place dans le centre ville… je lui décrivis la place et lui donnait le nom du bar ou je m'étais installé

Je suis là dans 10 minutes.

Et il avait tout simplement raccroché. Malgré le fait que je me sentais bien et que je n'étais pas du tout affolé, il avait de suite prit la mouche.


End file.
